Sins
by CrystalNight1
Summary: "You can lay your sins on me, Clare Edwards. I'll help you forget everything bad that has happened to you." /One-shot/


**A/N: To be really honest this doesn't make sense... because I wrote it at like 2 a.m. last week or so and I was tired so, yeah. I write weird things when I'm tired ._.**

**Anyways, REVIEW and tell me what you thought! It would mean a lot to me c:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

"There's someone here for you."

I stop and stare at my dad. Who could I be at this hour? Heartbeat stops and breathing stops and my eyes widen. Why? Why is she here? I hurt her, right? So, then, I ask you, why?

"Eli," she whispers, and Bullfrog is out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking us inside my room.

I stand there, my mouth open, my hands shaking. _Anxiety attack. _She's getting too close for my own well-being. She steps closer as the seconds tick by and my eyes become wider and wider. Before I know the truth of reality, her arms are wrapping themselves around my torso and my breath hitches.

"Save me," she breaths out, burying her face in my shirt and tears are prickling out of her eyes.

_How do I react? What do I do?_ These questions drift in my head and taking in a sharp breath I push her away, covering my face with one hand.

"Why?" I ask, and she stays quiet, burying her face in her hands. "Why are you suddenly here? We never talk, tell me," I beg, sitting on my bed and looking down.

"Because I need someone to hold me," is her answer, and I can only stare at her.

She's shaking and holding herself as she cries in my room, something I wished I would never see happen. But, then again, when do things ever happen to my own accord? Never. Ever since Julia died, things kept going down.

"I'm not the right person to – to do that," I grit out, clutching my pants. "So stop this, Clare."

"I won't!" She yells, walking over to me and getting a hold of my hands. "I can't loose you. I don't want to loose anything else. Never again. Please, I'm begging you."

"Who have you lost?"

She stays silent, her hands falling to her sides.

"Who?" I yell, and she flinches. "No one, stop the crap."

"My family fell apart, you know that," she cries, her hands wiping away her tears. "Y-you know that! Eli, please," she cries, kneeling down and hugging me once more.

"Clare," I mumble, holding her tightly. "Oh, Clare."

We stay like that, time passing by. Our breaths making a tune of their own. She's crying silently on my shoulder and I'm trying to hold back my own set of tears. She clutches my shirt tightly all of a sudden and she parts her lips, her breath fanning over my neck and I hold my own breath.

"I've sinned," she suddenly says, and holds me tighter. "I've sinned, Eli. I've sinned."

"You can," I began, holding her in an iron grip, "lay your sins on me, Clare Edwards. I'll help you forget everything bad that has happened to you."

"I can't!" She yells, crying, gripping my shirt, her tears soaking the fabric.

"Then I'll make you," I respond, my face burrowing into her neck, inhaling her vanilla scent. "I'll make you forget."

"How?"

I keep quiet, her grip never loosening as she sobs loudly. I wondered if Bullfrog was outside, listening, peeping. I chuckled at the thought, making Clare shift. _Don't worry, Clare Edwards, laughing at you in such a vulnerable state is the last thing I would do._

So I grab her chin and she gasps as my lips land on hers. I don't make her part her soft lips, I don't force her into it, but she relaxes, and keeps crying. I move away and rest my cheek against hers and a tear falls from my right eye and she's rubbing her cheek against mine as my grip tightens.

"It hurts," she whimpers, and I loosen up.

"I'm sorry, I… I'm sorry," I say, choking up on my own words.

"Will the real Eli," she begins, closing her eyes, "save me?"

"Yes," I respond. "He'll take away your –"

"Then show me the real Eli!" She yells, standing up, slapping me.

What the hell, Edwards?

"Show me the real Eli. Show him to me. Because lately you haven't been acting the same and –"

I tackle her down to the floor and her head hits against a pillow. She gasps and I put her hands above her head. I knew I was going to bruise her but she was acting too stubborn.

"Who is the real Eli?" I ask, and she bites her tongue, looking away. "Tell me and I'll let you go. Who is it?"

"I don't know! But I know it's not this one. You aren't – you haven't – I just want to go back," she confesses, and my eyes widen once more, my hands letting go of her wrists, which were left with a red mark.

"Then do it! Let's go back. Start from square one. Your sins never happened. Mine never did, too. We'll both forget like this, Clare. Let's go back to the start of this. So just… so just…" I trail off, my head resting on top of her chest, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Let's stop this."

I felt her soft, warm hands clutch my hair and she pushed my face to her chest, comforting me. She hums, and I know she's crying, too.

"We're so broken and lost we don't even know what to do anymore," she speaks up, and I nod, our bodies molding together as I hold her on the ground. "Is it really okay? To go back to the start?"

I move back and sit on the floor, bringing her up with me. "It is," I tell her, and her head is resting on my chest again and time seems to be flying backwards as we stay in harmonic silence. "You have… really pretty eyes."


End file.
